Quest Items
Also see Main Quest and Normal Quests for other information! ((Quest Items listed in alphabetical order)) 'Shabby Anchor:' John Gray Location: Beach, on one of the docks. Reward: 'Swim Ring (decoration). 'Bag: 'Foxy '''Location: 'Bus Station - right of goods stall, behind the trees. : "Help Foxy find her lost bag to unlock Lavender Seed" Book: Jerry Allen '''Location: North Woods Reward: Unknown Conch: Fisher Location: Unknown Reward: +15 fondness Crab Doll: Peach Gray Location: Behind a tree in North Forest. Reward: '''10x Scallop . '''Note: '''Can also be given to John Gray, but you will not be rewarded with Scallops. Custom Sprinkler :' Unknown '''Location:' Near bottom left of lake at Occult Peak. Reward: Unknown Dartboard:''' Andy Reed '''Location: Outside the Bar, near the water. Reward: 'Dart Target (decoration) and +20 fondness. 'Experiment Part: '''Lee Yeung '''Location: Deserted Factory - Factory yard (see attached photo). : "Everybody attention, do not use Wind Express any more! They said you won't get any compensation for the delivery loss due to the muddy road in the factory! That was black-hearted! Who should compensate my lost experiment parts if not them?!" Furnace Part: David Hanks Location: '''Around the lake of Eastern Town '''Reward: '''Fondness and x10 Common Crystal. Game Disc (or Mysterious Disc): Chris Trump '''Location: Chairs outside the Bar, top left. Quest received in the mail: "Bounty: it's a common disc, but not unusual in our town. You'll recognize it when you see. I'll repay you for completing this commission. ''- Chris Trump'' Glass Bottle: Peach Gray Location: Beach below Fishing Shop Note: 'There are two of these, it is not a bug, both go to Peach Gray. 'Guitar: 'Duke Evans '''Location: '''Basement/cellar of the Bar : ''"Hi friend, I'm wondering have you come to the Bar yesterday? I was drunk... I forgot where i put my guitar. Please help me find it. It's really appreciated. I don't want to lose it." '''Handkerchief: Jim Ortiz Location: Between Barber's and basket ball court. Reward: '''Fondness and +10 diamonds. '''Note: '''Can also give to Justin Ortiz but you will not receive diamonds, only fondness. Horse Trophy (or Trophy):' Peter Allen '''Location:' Behind a tree to the right of the Horse Farm, Beach. Reward: '''+15 fondness. '''Note: Julia Allen will also take it. Kite: Gary Cruz "My kite?! My dad made it himself, and I lost it myself... Lol... Ha-ha-ha..." Location: Near well at South Mount. Reward: 'Paper Kite (decoration) when given to Gary Cruz '''Note: '''Can also be given to Glen Cruz for added fondness, 'Lost Necklace: Bill Hanks Location: Central town map, cross the bridge going to Eastern Town, but go North. Across the river, right from the Barber's, before Eastern Town. Reward: Big Bear Decor, +100 Prosperity Necklace: '''Adam Trump (not to be confused with "Lost Necklace: Bill Hanks" quest) '''Location: '''Hidden behind a Tree above the Occult Cave entrance. '''Reward: 20 Diamonds, 10 Prosperity : "Well-paid Bounty. A crow took my necklace. It's customized and unique in this world." Occult Book: Lulu Lopez Location: 'North Forest : ''"Tell me, was it you who took my book hidden in the woods!? No matter what you did with it, it's MY BOOK and please return it to me!" 'Old Photo: 'Steve Lopez 'Location: '''Corner above the Hot Spring (Not Sauna), just before North Forest's entrance : ''"Unbelievable! Why would someone stole even an old photo and a towel! Or maybe I lost it somewhere...?" '''Postcard: Mary Morris "A postcard with the picture of ballet performance on it." Location: Fishing dock in Eastern Town. Reward: x3 Stone Tablet (decoration) and increased fondness. Note: 'Can also be given to Jessie Morris for +10 fondness. 'Rabbit Ears: Foxy Location: To the right of the Taoist Temple Reward: Unknown. Rag Doll: Jessie Morris or Mary Morris Location: Near bottom left pillar of the Occult Ruin. Reward from Jessie: '''3x Pumpkin Salad and +15 fondness. '''Reward from Mary: Bamboo Bonsai (decoration) and fondness increase. Schoolbag: Jerry Allen Location: Bottom left of the Bus Station. Quest received in the mail. "Mom sent me a schoolbag by delivery one week ago... The delivery guy said he put it on the station. But couldn't find it. I'm wondering if you've seen it? I'll repay you for completing this commission." ''- Jerry Allen'' Secret Photo: LuLu Lopez ''' '''Location: Under broken bridge (right) occult ruin while cutting tree in autumn. Reward: 10 diamonds and +15 fondness. Note: 'Can also give to Sherry Allen for +15 fondness but no diamonds. 'Lost Snake Statue: Tom Cole Location: Top right corner of the School Library : "Neighbors! Our library has lost a collection! Please help us retrieve it" Special Scale: Fay "A scale surrounded by vapor, dimly emitting colorful light under the sun. Who will be attracted to it?" Location: Outside of the Occult Cave, directly above Teleport. Reward: Begins a new quest line with Fay: "Collect Scales" which may lead to meeting her merman friend and increased fondness with him. There are rumors that this item can also be given to Tom Cole to be rewarded with 6 Fishing Potions. Steel: David Hanks Location: '''Near the Eastern Lake,' below the Occult Ruin. 'Stethoscope: Lee Yau '''Location: Backyard of the Hospital/pharmacy : "Yesterday some patient brought my stethoscope away... I don't mean to bother you, but if you happen to see it, would you please bring it back to me?" : : Straw Hat (or Woven Hat): '''Steve Lopez '''Location: beside the Carpenter's, right side. Reward: '+15 fondness. '''Note: '''Can also be given to Lulu Lopez . 'Trophy: 'Jessie Morris '''Location: '''At the School basketball court, above above the ping pong table. : ''"My trophy Golden is lost! Faybe I lost it last night when I was pursuing a rabbit?! Anyway, hope you can help me retrieve Golden!" '''Dirty Painting: Jim Ortiz Location: Behind the tree that is under the fishing spot in Eastern Town. Reward: Fondness Wedding Ring: Tom Cole, Ella Cole, or Elly Cole Location: Hidden near bottom left of the lake at the Occult Peak, located near the Taoist Temple and the Occult Cave Reward: A Cactus Bonsai (decoration) and +15 fondness. 'World Map:' Chris Trump Location: Near bottom of Eastern Lake while chopping down trees in Eastern Town. '''Reward: '''4,000 coins and +20 fondness. '''Note: '''Can also be given to Adam Trump (unknown reward) Quest Items Category:Quest Items